Promises
by thatreevesgirl
Summary: It wouldn't be just another promise, because he was doing it for her sake. NaruSaku


**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Title**: Promises  
**Pairing**: Naruto x Sakura  
**Rating**: PG(+?)  
**Spoilers**: (a speculation at what happens after the battle in the most recent (420-ish) Naruto chapters)  
**Word Count**: 1212

_Dedicated to Aubreywitch, because she's been dying for some NaruSaku (and I promised to RP with her and got too busy)_

* * *

Naruto stands very still in the broken rubble. He has seen some very disturbing things in his lifetime, but the destruction of his village, his home, takes a much greater toll than other events and situations he has managed to survive.

Sakura, her body littered with cuts and bruises, stands beside him silently. She has no words for the devastation stretched out before them. She barely has words at all. There is no, "_Let's go home, Naruto,"_ and no, "_I promise it will be okay,_" that escapes her lips. The only sound she manages is a soft whimper as she sobs, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why…" Naruto struggles, "Why didn't any of you call me back?"

There is anger and malice hidden beneath the simple question. He is holding back for Sakura's sake, knowing she is far more broken than he is from this. She stood and fought. She watched the battle go badly. She was unable to stop the deaths of many of their precious friends and family.

Sakura's sobs are a little louder now, and Naruto wants vengeance so badly he can taste it. He wonders absently if this is how Sasuke's need for retribution began. Naruto feels much closer to the defected member of Team Seven in this moment than he ever has before. It is the first time Naruto truly craves the blood of his enemies. It is a horrible feeling, and he hates how it seems to break down his very soul.

"Na…Naruto," Sakura manages before she drops to her knees. "I'm...I'm so sorry."

He doesn't know why she is apologizing. He feels like _he_ should apologize. He wasn't here for her or the village, so isn't this _his_ fault? Naruto shakes away the thought, and turns to his distraught friend and teammate.

"Sakura-chan," he murmurs to her soothingly. He reaches out very cautiously and lets his hand weave itself into her dirty and tangled pink hair. He leans down so that he is on the same level as her and he pulls her gently to his chest. "I promise, I will fix this," he tells her with as much resolution as any of the other promises he has made. He hopes this time he won't fail. Naruto prays it won't turn into another empty promise like bringing Sasuke back. Perhaps, he muses, he can still do both. The intelligence says that there is another team of Akatsuki on their way to Konoha, headed by the last Uchiha heir.

Naruto decides to meet them head on. He will prevent any further destruction of Konoha. If it comes down to a choice between protecting what is left of Konoha and Sasuke, he will choose Konoha, because Konoha means Sakura, and he made the promise for her sake. She is his family. She is the reason he fights so hard.

Sakura clings to him and cries against his chest. He holds her tightly, because there is a strong possibility that this time Naruto won't come back alive. The difference in power between himself and Sasuke still might be too much, but he refuses to give up his home and the people he loves, Sasuke included, without a fight. Naruto will battle hard with his whole heart, because it is the only way he knows.

Naruto leans down to Sakura and wipes the steaks of tears from her cheeks. She can't stop them. They still fall in large, wet rivulets down her face. She sniffs, and without warning Naruto presses his lips gently against hers.

"I promise," he says to her. His voice is calm, and resolute.

Naruto doesn't make any particular promise, but Sakura knows what he means. She understands Naruto has decided to make a stand. She kisses him back, but can't help the extra tears that fall when she does. Sakura is terrified she will lose them both, and that is a more horrifying thought than she can handle at the moment. She only realized recently how much Naruto truly meant to her. For a second she wishes she could have kissed Naruto under much different circumstances, because he deserves that.

Naruto pulls away and gives Sakura a sad smile. He embraces her tightly one last time, and then walks out of the rubble toward the direction of Sasuke's team.

Even though Sakura is exhausted, even though she barely has an ounce of chakra left to give, she too made a promise. _Naruto will not go this alone, _she finds herself thinking. There isn't anyone else left to stand at Naruto's side and make sure he comes home alive. She won't let him choose for her, because her feelings have grown too much, too fast. It isn't the same love she has for Sasuke, but it _is_ love. It's his friendship, his heart, his unwavering beliefs, his kindness…it's _him_—she loves _him_.

Naruto hears as Sakura follows behind him, stumbling over the rubble, breathing hard as she tries to force herself onward. He stops and turns to her, "Sakura," he warns. His voice is complete seriousness. He wants her to stay and be safe.

"I promised too," she tells him with equal firmness and sincerity. She doesn't add anything about how her promise was to help bring Sasuke home, because she isn't sure it's the same promise. This one is to be at Naruto's side, to keep him safe and bring him home. She has lost so much. Sakura can't stand to lose Naruto too.

Unfortunately, Naruto is stubborn, and more so, he knows that in her state she is more of a hindrance than a help. He sets his jaw stubbornly, and shakes his head. His fingers form the seal to a familiar jutsu, and two shadow clones poof into existence at Sakura's side. "Make sure she stays," he tells them.

Both Naruto and Sakura know she doesn't have the power to fight off the two clones. Each one has one third the power of the real Naruto, and he is at full strength. Sakura doesn't even have enough chakra left to heal the oozing kunai gashes on her forearms. She grits her teeth and curses cruelly at him as he walks away, but she quickly realizes those might be the last words she ever shares with Naruto.

She tries to run after him, but one of the clones holds her back. Sakura glares at the damned Naruto replica, but turns and whispers in his ear. The last of her expendable chakra is used to punch the clone in the gut with her inhuman strength. The shadow clone poofs out of existence. Naruto stops walking when the clone's memory is assimilated into his own.

_You're an idiot. You're an idiot and I love you. Promise me you'll stay alive. Please… promise me._

He can barely believe it, but Naruto knows Sakura said those things to his clone—to him. Naruto sniffs and tries his best to hide how much her words overwhelm him. He doesn't turn to face her, because he knows he can't.

"I love you too, Sakura, I always have," Naruto whispers. He continues to stare straight ahead, away from Sakura, because his resolution to leave her behind will waver if he looks back. Naruto keeps walking until he reaches the edge of the village and prepares to leap into the trees, but before he goes, he shouts to Sakura two last words…

"I promise."


End file.
